1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that includes a plurality of storage units that stores recording materials to perform printing using the recording material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printing apparatus that is rotated to move a plurality of toner cartridges to perform printing, when toner runs out in a certain toner cartridge, the toner cartridge is moved into a replacement position, so that a user can replace the toner cartridge (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-323027).
In the printing apparatus including a plurality of storage units that stores recording materials, one of the storage units is moved into a replacement position, at which the user is allowed to replace the storage unit.
However, the user does not always replace at once a storage unit which has run out of the recording material, and may replace the storage unit later. In this case, the user moves a storage unit that the user desires to replace into the replacement position, by operating, for example, a key (e.g., a toner cartridge replacement key) provided in the printing apparatus.
When the user moves the desired storage unit to the replacement position by operating the key, the user must operate the key while confirming which of the storage units is currently located at the replacement position, and therefore an operation of the key becomes troublesome.
Further, when the user moves the storage units one by one in sequence to the replacement position by operating the key, even a storage unit the user does not intend to replace may be moved to and stopped at the replacement position, which is a useless operation.